Perfect Stranger:Its nice to meet you (Sequel3)
by Poisoniic
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Everything was the same. Everything. The green trees, the green grass and the rain. It was peacefully safe again. I felt my insides go calm. In New York, that's where I lived now, there were always a rush. And all my insides were always on rush in there. But being here again, it mad me feel calm and safe. Ordinary.

I squeezed Jaspers hand from excitement. I couldn't wait to see everyone again. I was so full of joy and butterflies. I wanted to shriek like a little girl. I was happy.

Last time when I was here in Forks, was few years ago. When I was still in college, but since I got a job in New York Times, it's been hard for me to make some holiday plans, so dad needed to come visit me instead.

"Excited?" Jasper asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Aren't you?" He flashed me his wonderfully warm smile and looked back on the road.

"I am. Of course I am."

"I can't wait to see everyone. I haven't seen Rose like in a billion years." I said looking back at the road. Butterflies grew bigger in my tummy when I realized how close I am to my dad's house.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we moved away."

"Yeah. But don't worry, it will be a wonderful two weeks. Let's enjoy it." I said and squeezed his hand again.

**It's a little preview. Don't worry. You know that the next chapter will come up soon. Just wanted to know are you ready to know what's going to happened? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad." I screamed and wrapped my hands around Charlie. It was so good to be home. Surprisingly good. Charlie's house was so cozy and it felt like home. It was home. Our flat in New York felt more like a museum. It was huge and full with modern stuff and just plain out of magazine. But this – this was home. This was where I – Bella – grew up. It wasn't the place where Isabella Swan lived. This was pretty much me.

"Bella kiddo. I thought you were coming only tomorrow." My dad smiled. I was happy that he was smiling again. Few years back, my mom decided that she had had enough so she moved away and left my dad. Now she's happily married to a guy named Phil. Phil plays baseball and he travels a lot. My mom of course loves this. She always wanted to travel and not to worry about tomorrow.

A year back, my dad married Sue Clearwater. I now have a step sister named Leah and a step brother Seth. Leah is two years younger than me. She's very beautiful. She is tall with appearance like a supermodel, she have a long black hair and black eyes. Seth is 4 years younger than me. He reminds me of Emmett a little. He's just as goofy as him and he has the same hair and eyes like him. Only the hair isn't curly lie Emmett's.

"I know, but I was so eager to meet everyone. And besides the wedding is something huge, so we need to be prepared and we need to do a lot of stuff before the big day. If you know what I mean." I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Just don't go over the top kiddo. I remember my wedding. It was more than I can handle."

"I won't. But I should."

"Come here. Let's have a tea and we can talk about it."

"I will, but first I will go change. It's been a long drive."

My room hasn't changed a bit. It was the same since the last time I came to visit. I breathed in the scent of my room. It was wonderfully comfortable. I walked over to my old bed and sat down. My eyes wandered around the room. I missed my purple walls and my purple bed sheets. I wondered why Leah just didn't take my room, but instead of that dad made her a room in the attic.

My eyes landed on my work table. There stood a notebook. I stood up and walked over there. I picked it up and pushed my eyebrows together._ I don't recall having this one._ It was worn out. Clearly it was old. I opened it up and gasped.

I traced every word with my fingertips. I felt my lip whimper a little but I bit in it to stop.

I knew this lyric very well.

_I'd like to tell you and I'd like to say_  
_How I, I feel right now_  
_And I'd like to follow you down the hall_  
_And see where it goes from there_

_But you, you don't care_  
_'Cause you don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way I look at you_  
_When you are not looking at me_  
_I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had_  
_About you and me_  
_But you don't see me that way_

_And I'd like to hold you here in my arms_  
_And have you never leave_  
_And I'd like to give you all that I have_  
_To have you stay with me_

_Oh, but you, you don't see me_  
_You don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way I look at you_  
_When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you_  
_Every single thought I ever had_  
_About you and me_  
_But you don't see me that way_

_I stare at you across the room_  
_I maybe make a move at you_  
_I don't think you'd take it too well_

_I steal another glance or two_  
_I maybe take a chance with you_  
_But you, you don't need me_  
_You don't even see me_

_And you don't see me that way_  
_You don't see the way I look at you_  
_When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you_  
_Every single thought I ever had about you and me_  
_But you don't see me that way_  
_No, you don't see me that way, no, no, no_  
_No, you don't... see me... that way..._

I batted my eyelashes to make the tears go away. I remember this song. I still remember the heavy feeling that my heart felt when he sang this song that night. I whipped my tears away and tried to recall why I even have this. I don't remember him giving it to me or whatever.

"Bella?" My dad called my name from downstairs.

"Be right there."

I should've known that sooner or later I will have to meet the ghost from my past.


	3. Chapter 3

„Hey." I hugged Jasper. „So did you meet your parents?" I asked when I let go. He walked over to his car and opened the passenger door for me.

„No. They weren't home yet. Rose said they should be here lie tomorrow or day after that. I nodded and stepped in the car.

„I can't wait to see Rosalie." I said when Jasper got in the car too.

„Man she's changed so much. She's all grown up." He said with a small chuckle. Last time I saw Rosalie was two years ago when she came to visit us. After she graduated she traveled around the world. So instead of seeing her I just heard her voice or got a post card from her.

"I can bet. I bet she's more beautiful than ever too." I said with a smile. I always though how it would be when we all grow up. How much life can change us all. And I can say that it changed us a lot. I always thought that we will go our separate ways and I was right. But that doesn't change anything. We were all still the friends for life. Some of us closer than others, but still I knew, that when the day comes and we all come together again – nothing will be changed between us.

I always imagine these things when I was smaller. How we all meet because of some event in life. Like in this situation – wedding.

I always imagined how we all would look. Grown up and serious. But I didn't felt grown up. At last not at this moment I didn't. I felt happy that I will get to see everyone and I felt happy that I was home. With my family. My friends. And I couldn't wait to see each one of them. Even _him._

"Hey little one. What are you thinking bout so hard." Jasper asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Am…just about life. How it all turned out."

"And how did it turned out?"

"Just great." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back before turning back to look at the road. I straightened in my seat when I saw the familiar street and I couldn't wait to get out of the car. The gasp escaped my lips when I finally saw Rosalie standing at the end of her driveway waiting for us.

As Jasper drove closer I could finally see her. She looked really beautiful. Her golden locks were shorter than before, last time I saw her hair was almost over her butt, but now they were just a few inches past her shoulders. She still got the body of super model and when she finally met my gaze she smiled. And I almost started to cry. I missed her so much.

Once Jasper stopped the car I literally flew out of it and ran into Rosalie's waiting hands.

"Bella babe." She whispered in my hair.

"Rosalie. Oh my god." I hugged her as tight as I could.

"I missed you babe." She said and pulled away, but her hands remained on my shoulders. "Oh Bella. You look so…grown up." She smiled and I envied her, she didn't looked a day older than 18.

"I missed you too Rose."

"Come. Let's go inside. We have so much to talk about." She said rolling her eyes. "Like, did you heard about Jessica marrying Laurens dad? How fucked up is that?"

I giggled. Suddenly I felt like we were back in high school and I wished that these two weeks never ends.


	4. Chapter 4

"And I just thought – what the hell? Right? I mean – he's the love of my life." She said and smiled widely. "So, where is _your_ huge diamond?" She asked taking my hand in hers and running her thumb over my fingers.

"Rose-"I began to talk, when Jasper saved me.

"Lady's, everything's is set." I mouthed 'thank god' to Jasper for saving me from this moment I didn't wanted to face.

"Oh, awesome. I can't wait for Alice to arrive. I haven't seen her since the graduation. I heard she's a big thing."

"Oh yeah. She lives few blocks away from us, so we hang out a lot when I got time. She's huge. Every little girl has something from _Alice's._"

As soon as Alice graduated college she opened her own baby clothing line. Her stuff is so colorful and addicting. I even can't wait to be a mother so I could by some of her stuff. Seriously.

Rose walked outside to the back yard when Jasper had set up table and armchairs. I walked slowly so I won't catch up with her. Luckily for me Jasper stood by the door waiting for me.

"So you didnt tell her?" I looked up in his eyes. He sighed and took my hands in his.

"No. I will let you do the honors." I rolled my eyes and walked outside. Rose was already sitting in one of the armchairs and sipping Pina Colada.

"God this week I just want to relax. Get drunk and relax." She said taking another huge sip from her drink. "Here Bella." She pushed the glass of Pina Colada in my direction. "Let's get drunk together." She wiggled her eyebrows causing me to laugh. This is just what I needed. Fun week with my best friend.

Jasper walked back inside to get more booze for us and I decided to use this moment.

"Hey…have you seen…khm…him?" I asked dropping my eyes in my lap. I felt stupid for asking her that.

"You mean Edward?" She asked and put her drink down on the table.

"Yes. It's not…I just got home and there was his old notebook on my work table. So I juts-"

"He got here few days ago." She said and my eyes shut up. Could it be that he was in my room and placed it there? I know for sure that that notebook wasn't there the last time I visited.

"Oh."

"GIRLS!" We heard a piercing voice and stood up. Alice stood in the doorway wither hands raised in the air. I and Rose rushed to hug our girl.

"Alice. Oh my god your hair, they are so gorges." Rosalie said taking a strand of Alice's jet black hair. Alice stopped cutting her hair and she just let them grow. Now she had a waist long hair and they looked absolutely wonderful on her.

"Come. We are getting wasted. Boys will be here soon so let's start to drink before they come and drink our shit." Rose said and pulled Alice by the hand leading her to the table. Alice sat down across from me leaving four free spaces. And it only now sinks in, that Edward will be here too. All my insides suddenly went back on rush. My heart was racing so fast that I thought I'm gonna faint.

I really do need to get drunk.

"So, Bella tells me that there is no guy in the picture." Rosalie said eyeing Alice suspiciously. "Are you too wrapped up in your work?"

"God…There are no decent guy in that city. If there is that he's defiantly married."

"Well, Bella have a decent guy." Rosalie said smiling at me.

"Yeah, but he's not from New York."

"Okay. Can we not talk about guys? We are here to celebrate." Alice continued and raised her drink.

"Yeah. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

After a few hours and few more Pina Coladas we were laughing our asses off. We talked about everything and everyone. We were gossiping like the bunch of high schoolers we all used to be. Emmett was here with us too.

He had changed a lot, he wasnt the same goofy guy I knew. He was grown man with a grown man job; yes everyone Emmett McCartney is a lawyer.

I was laughing hard at some joke that Emmett said and I was whipping my tears away when I looked up and froze. There he was. Perfect as usual. Standing on the lawn and looking at us. _He hasn't changed a bit._

My heart was racing again and I put my hands in my lap and my lips in a tight line. I was afraid that I would still feel this affected by him. Every nerve on my body reacted I think even my head was spinning when he walked closer to us. I felt my breath catching in my throat when I heard him say 'Hello to everyone.'


	5. Chapter 5

"So I was sitting in my car when your song comes up and I was like – is this for real?" Alice said and shook her head. "And there is this car next to me and I yell to him 'I know this guy'. I felt so proud at that moment Eddie."

Yes. You guessed right. He really turned out to be a musician. Although he lived pretty public life, I managed to avoid all of it. When he was on the cover of magazine I didn't bought it, when his interview was on I switched channels, when his song was on I tried to avoid that too, but I missed his voice so sometimes I let myself listen to them. But most of the time I turned the radio off. Juts to save me some heartbreak.

I know. Its silly how after all this time, my heart manages to break or jump every time I hear his name, but it still does. And there is nothing I can do about it. I wish I could change it, but I can't.

"So…we will be here two weeks. Let's make them unforgettable." Alice said and raised her glass. Everyone followed her lead and we bumped our glasses in the air.

"So New Yorkers, what is your average day?" Emmett asked looking at all three of us.

"Well, I work a lot and when I have time I hung out with these two." Alice said smiling at me and Jasper.

"You live close to each other?"

"I live just a few blocks away from their apartment."

"Oh, so you two live together?"

"Yeah. We own a museum." I said and rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"We have an apartment but Bella doesn't like it. She says it's too cold and empty." Jasper just loooooves our apartment. He adores it.

"Well that's true. I know it looks great but god, it feels like I'm living in a hotel room, even hotel rooms seems like home sometimes." I said taking a sip from my martini.

"Well I'm sorry, but I like it."

"You two haven't married yet, but you are already fighting like an old couple."

"Ha ha." I made a face and then turned back to Jasper. "Babe bring me a blanket please?" I said in a sweet voice. Jasper quickly stood up and walked inside to get a blanket for me.

"He is so sweet. Why you haven't married him already?"


	6. Chapter 6

"He is so sweet. Why you haven't married him already?"

"Stop Rosalie." I warned her.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Here comes my groom." She smiled wildly and stood up to rush in to Royce's arms. He catched her and spun her around.

"Hey everyone." He smiled at us. "Hey honey bee." He leaned down and kissed Rosalie.

Yes. That was a surprise to all of us, when few weeks back we got an invitation to their wedding. Who wouldve thought, right? Rosalie and Royce. Getting married. In two weeks.

Jasper came out holding three blankets in his arms. He handed one to me and the other two to Rose and Alice.

"Oh thanks. How thoughtful." Alice said and smiled at Jasper.

The night went on well. We all talked and laughed and just catched up on things. We promised to get together like this more often. The last time we all spent together was graduation. Oh god…that's the night I don't want to remember.

I got drunk and things got out of control and I woke up next to Jasper. Naked.

Yes. I fucked him. And from what Rosalie told as I fucked him hard and loud. I wasn't proud of myself. Although I felt a little happy though when I found out that Edward was sleeping in the room next to ours and he had heard it all.

I know it was bad to feel happy about something like that, but now at least he knows how it feels.

"I will help you with that." I said and took the plates in my hands. It was almost 4 in the morning and we decided to call it a night.

I was holding four plates in my hands and I was struggling to get another. "I will help you." I froze. My eyes shot up and I took a deep breath. This was the first time in whole night that he was talking directly to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I murmured under my breath and walked to the kitchen.

Once I put the plates in the sink I leaned on the counter and took in a few deep breaths. My heart was racing so hard and I hated him for managing to do that with a just few words.

"Bella. Are you okay?" I tilted my head back and calmed myself. I spun around and there he stood, holding dirty dishes in his hands and looking at me like I was about to break down and cry.

"I'm great." I said and pushed myself off the counter. I needed to get back outside. It was starting to get annoyingly hot in there.

I heard him putting down the dishes and before I could make it out of there his fingers were wrapped around my upper arm.

"Bella wait. Can we just talk? I haven't seen you in 5 years."

At this moment I wished that Jasper hasn't been passed out on the couch in Rosalie's living room.

xZx

Since Jasper was passed out and everyone were drunk, that left me no other choice than to walk back home. With Edward. I was walking slowly because of my heels and he patiently walked just as slow.

"So how is life?"

He asked trying to make a small talk. I was afraid that's something like this would happen.

"Good. Good. How about you?"

"Great. Just released my fourth album." He said pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Great." I said and kept my eyes on the ground. "Am…did you were in my house? Or in my room for that matter?" he snorted and nodded.

"I was. Yes."

"So why? Why did you leave it there?"

"I just thought you should know. That my heart has been with you this whole time and that you were and are my inspiration."

"No. Edward. Don't say things like that." I said stopping. He stopped too and turned to face me.

"Why not? That's true. Every single song I wrote, it's because you are my inspiration." He said causing my eyes to water. I quickly squeezed my eyes and kept myself from crying in front of a man I barely knew now.

"Edward. I don't even know you."

"What do you mean you don't know me?" He said and I could hear his voice cracking a little.

"I mean – you are just a stranger to me." I laughed. "What did you think? That we are friends or something? Because we are not." I said and began to walk leaving him behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella. Bella wait." He called my name and ran after me. I kept walking, I wanted to stop, but I kept going on until he was again by my side with is fingers wrapped around my arm. "Bella, just look at me." He spun me around so I would face him.

"What? What do you want from me?" He let go of my arm and sighed.

"I just want to be your friend again. Bella…I gave you your space. I didn't bother to look for you or to call you, because I knew there was a time that we needed to figure out ourselves and see what kind of persons are we, but now we are here, can we just start all over again?" He pleaded.

I looked down at my feet and swallowed my tears back. When I looked up my eyes locked with his. He smiled weakly at me. Suddenly he stuck out his hand and said "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." I chuckled and shook my head._ Just get over yourself Bella. It's not high school anymore._ I said to myself. Clearly I wanted him back in my life too.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said and shook his hand. The familiar feeling of electricity ran through my whole body and I shivered.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He said with a crooked smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward." I said and dropped my hand back to my side.

"So Bella, tell me something about you." He said once we started to walk again.

"Well, I live in New York. I work in New Yorks Time and I hate butterflies. I grew up here in Forks-"

"No. Not a single thing from past. Tell me about you, about the women you grown into."

"Well…I live with my best friend. Jasper. We dated all four years through college. Few weeks ago he proposed and-"

"Whoa…I didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, I didn't saw that one too." I chuckled.

"I'm glad. I mean…yeah I'm happy about you guys." He said nodding. "I mean…I have a fiancé too you know." My mouth dropped. I put on a smile, but my heart sank a little. Okay – a lot.

"Are you shitting me?" _Please say yes._

"Why? Could it be that impossible for me to be engaged?" He said with a light chuckle.

"No. it's not." I swallowed. "I'm happy for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**kfoll- your comment made me laugh so hard :D But that's just how most people is. **

**Thanks everyone for reading. :)**

* * *

_"Edward please." I moaned out once he removed his lips from mine. He looked at me with fire in his eyes before attacking my neck with his sweet passionate kisses. I couldn't believe that I was really doing this. _

_"Edward please." I begged one more time.I couldn't take it any longer. I needed him inside of me. I needed to feel him._

_He pulled way and looked in my eyes. I gasped at the sight of them, they were so dark that it scared me and turned me on at the same time. "Please what?" He asked with a smirk dancing on his lips. "Please what Isabella?"_

_"I need you inside of me." That did it, seconds later he was buried inside of me making me scream of pain and pleasure at the same time. _

_"God Bella, you are so tight." He whispered in my neck and placed small kisses all over it._

_"Bella…Bella…Bella…._ISABELLA MERIE SWAN!" My eyes shot open. I was still panting hard. My hand dropped on my eyes covering them as I took a deep breath.

"BELLAA GET THE FUCK UP!" I removed my hand from my eyes and there stood furious Alice shooting daggers ta me.

"Alice?" I tried to stabilize my breathing.

"Bella get out of that fucking bed. We need to go." She said pulling covers off of me. I sit up in my bed and glared at her. _Why was she here?_

"Why are you here?" _Yes…why are you here and why didn't you let me finish my bittersweet memory dream? _Suddenly I wished I wont go back in time and make our night little longer_.  
_

"Brunch? Remember? At Cullen's, like NOW!"

"What's gotten in to you?" I asked looking at her like she was about to kill someone. And now she really looked like she was about to kill someone. And I started to get scared about my life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella. Get up please. Get dressed; you can take a shower later. I will be waiting for you downstairs." That girl needs to loosen up and remember that we are in Forks, not back in New York where she needs to be on the run the whole time.

I nodded as she left the room. No way that I'm not taking a shower. We are going to Cullen's which means Edward will be there so…_Stop Bella. Fiancé._ And besides I was sweaty because of my dream. Well not exactly a dream, more like a ...I slept with Edward Cullen. It was my 15th birthday and things got a little out of hand._  
_

After a party Edward decided to spend the night here since Charlie was working anyways. We crawled in to my bed with non intention to fuck. We even turned our backs at each other. After few minutes I started to wonder and I think he did too once his hand slide around my waits and under my camisole. Well the rest is history.

Now that I think back I actually do regret sleeping with him. Maybe because of the stupid feeling that followed after wards when he said it meant nothing and we should forget it.

Only now looking back I realized how stupid I was back then.

I took as quick shower as possible and was dressed and ready in 10 minutes. I felt a little proud of myself. I was used to this already, I often overslept.

"Good morning dad." I said when I walked downstairs and spotted Alice chatting with my dad.

"Oh good morning Bella."

"Oh…you look pretty." Alice said and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrow. She went from totally crazy to totally sweet. Amazing.

"Thanks."

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"So you left with Edward. What did you guys do?" She asked curious.

"Talked."

"About?"

"Like did you know that he has a fiancé?"

"Oh…yeah. Tanya Denali. It's all over the gossip news. "

Great.

"Are okay with that? I mean he was a big part of your life." She asked putting her hand around my shoulders.

"No. I'm okay." I lied. As much as I wanted to be happy for him, I just couldn't. I wasn't expecting to feel this way about him again, but at the moment I first saw him again yesterday I was done. The feeling for him was still there inside my heart. And I could fight them all I want, but that wouldn't make it any better.

The door was wide open so we walked in. The laughter and voices came from the back yard so we followed them. Once we reached the yard we saw that everyone was already there. Jasper quickly stood up and rushed to my side giving me a small kiss on my cheek and after that he leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"I think you should prepare yourself." He said and pulled away. The small smile playing on his lips. I bit my lip and looked in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Well Edward congratulated me in front of everyone."

"About wh-"

"Bella Oh my god. My soon to be sister in law. God I waited for this day so much." _Kill me now._


	9. Chapter 9

„Where is your ring babe?" Rosalie asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

„Am..." I looked at Jasper waiting for some help here. How do I tell his sister that we broke up a few weeks ago? How do i tell her and not upset her? She was so happy when we told her that we are together and she said she's so lucky to welcome me in her family and now I was about to ruin the happiest days in her life by telling her that i turned down her brothers proposal, right before her wedding.

„Before leaving New York Bella took a shower and forgot to put it back on." Jasper said and wrapped a hand around my waist pulling me closer. Even though we broke up we still were close. There were no hard feelings between us. I just wasn't ready to get married and he wanted a family, but at this moment I couldn't see that, not with him.

„Oh...Well After my honey moon I will go visit. I can bet it has a huge rock, right?"

„Yeah."

„Congrats Bella." Emmett said and pulled me in to a hug.

"Come sit." Alice waved her hand and asked me to join her at the table. Everyone else sat down too and we started to eat.

"Oh give me that toast." Alice reached out with her small hand and Edward handed her the plate with toasts.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"So Edward, where is your fiancé?" Rosalie asked causing everyone to look up.

"She will be here soon. She had some stuff to do." He said looking down at his plate.

"She's really beautiful." Rose added and turned back to eating. _Google Edwards fiancé. _Added to my to do list.

"So Emmet, why haven't you found a lady for yourself?" jasper asked taking a bit from cruasan.

"There just isn't anyone for me" He said.

"I bet there is a mama bear for papa bear, somewhere in the world." Alice said giggling.

"yeah." He simply said.

"So who will be next? Bella have you talked about the dates?" Rosalie asked with sparkle in her eyes. I just wanted for all this to be over soon.

"No. Not yet." I said and looked at Edward. "How about you?"

"She wants a spring wedding." He simply said and I nodded. It didn't seem like he was in to it.

"Damn she's pretty." I said to myself when I looked at her photo. She was standing next to Edward with her slim hands wrapped around his waist. She was beautiful. She had long strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and a slender body. _She's probably a model._

I walked away from my laptop and hoped on my bed. I thought through the last couple of years.

Where did we go wrong? I probably should've respected him more; my biggest mistake was when I started to date Jake. Jake was long gone though. He got arrested few years ago about the drug dealing. They locked him up for quite some time. I shivered at the thought of my last memory about Jake. Edward was right and I should've listened to him. But it was too late now.

Life could've been different for us though. We probably would've stayed friends or even more.

I lay down on my bed and looked at my ceiling. I needed to do something. I feel for him. I have feelings. Strong feelings. And this time I will fight about what I want.


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk and somehow I ended up in the place where Edward and I last talked in our senior year. Everything still was the same, I could see much, but it felt like it though. I sat down on the back next to a willow tree and looked at the lake.

I wished for a place like this in New York, a place which would feel like home.

I remember multiple evenings when me and Edward just would come here and sit and talk. It was then before everything went wrong.

"Where did we go wrong?" I whispered in the air.

"I don't know." I jumped because of the voice. Bu then I smiled when I recognized his voice. Edward came closer to me. "Can I?" I nodded and scooted over so he could sit down. His shoulder brushed against mien and I felt warm inside again.

It wasn't that I didn't love Jasper; it was the fact that I couldn't love him enough. We were happy, truly happy, but there were these moments when something would remind me about Edward and I just…I just wished I would be with him instead, wondering how life with him would've turned out.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked dropping his elbows on his knees and looking at the lake.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Me too."

"It's so peaceful and quiet here."

"Yeah, it sure is different from New York." He said.

"Right? Where…where do you live?" I asked hesitating. It felt stupid to ask him that and it felt stupid that I suddenly knew nothing about him.

"I live in LA most of the time, but I'm in New York very often." He sighed. "Whenever I'm there I meet up with Alice." That was a shocker. She never mentioned him.

"I didn't know."

"I asked her not to bring me up if you don't ask. You made it clear that you don't want me. "

"It's not that I didn't want you. I was confused and everything was so messed up."

"I know. But we could've worked it out. I would've change for you."

"I know Edward. But it just wasn't our time."

"Well it's not our time right now either. I mean you are engaged, I'm engaged. There's nothing left to say or do." _Don't say that._

"Edward I-"

"No Bella. It is what it is."

I nodded. Suddenly he leaned back and wrapped one hand around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his waist and dropped my head on his chest. _I will take what I can get._

Next morning I woke up in my bed with Edwards's scent still lingering on me. I looked at my watch and it showed that it's almost 12.

I got out of bed and did my morning routine. Alice wanted us over to her house for lunch and then she said we should go out-of-town to have some fun, because this week was all about us. Next week though will be going on in so much stress.

I walked out of my bathroom and stopped when I saw Edward in his room only with a towel around his hips. The sight of him was mouth-watering. I remember that he was sexy back in high school, but now he was much sexier. I slowly traveled down his body with my eyes, he had a six-pack, mouth-watering six-pack, and that perfect 'V' that some guys had going on. Suddenly he turned around and I dropped myself on the ground. _I hope he didn't saw me._ That would be embarrassing.

I peeped up and saw that he was gone. Sighing and stood up and looked at the watch. I was late. _I'm late. Oh my god I'm late._


	11. Chapter 11

"This can't be happening." I said to myself.

I was sitting in my bathroom looking at the plastic stick in my hand. Two horrifyingly red stripes were staring back at me.

I slid down the wall and landed on my ass. I was in a big shit. "How could this happen?" I was on pill, this can't be happening, but yet it was. _But tests sometimes lie, right?_

I dropped the stick in my trash can which was standing almost near me so I didn't need to get up. I didn't even want to get up.

I was pregnant. With Jaspers child. Once I wrapped my head around it I called the clinic and made an appointment. I needed to be sure if I really am pregnant before I tell anything to Jasper.

After I made an appointment I called Alice and explained why I'm not there, I lied and said that I got food poisoning or something like that. Thankfully for me she bought it.

The rest of the day I spent in my bed wrapped around in blanket and holding tight on my teddy bear. To be honest – falling pregnant was the worst thing for me at the moment. I wanted child, of course. But not like this, not when I just broke up with my boyfriend and not now when I learned that I still have feeling for Edward. And being pregnant made it all messier.

The day was already going to end as I watched the sun disappearing from the sky. I was still laying on my bed and hoped I would fall asleep so I won't have to think about this anymore.

I was finally drifting to sleep when the music pulled me out of it. I pushed myself up a bit and saw Edward in his room sitting on his bed with a guitar in his lap.

I bit my lip and got out of bed so I could hear him better, but I couldn't because his bedroom window was closed, only thing I heard was the sound coming from guitar.

I watched him. He looked so calm with his eyes shut and his fingers traveling around the strings. It's great that some of us do what they love. And I was truly happy when I heard that Edward is doing what he's passionate about.

He's not the only one lucky. Rosalie is doing great too, she models for magazines, she got a chance to be a runaway model, buts he turned it down, because she said that she was afraid she would lost herself in that life, and so she just went with the magazines.

Jasper got it good too. He was a lawyer just lie Emmett. I won't say that I wasn't surprised when I heard that Emmett wants to be a lawyer, it was a shocker for me. I never in a million years thought that he would want a job so serious.

"Bella?" I got pulled out of my thinking by Edwards voice. He was standing by his window, which was now open and looking at me curious. I felt pretty stupid about the fact that he juts coughed me looking at him.

"Hey." I said in a shy voice. _I feel stupid as hell right now._

"Hey?" He said/asked with a light smile in his voice. "Are you stalking me?" He joked.

"Ha ha. Yes I'm taking pictures so I could send them to some gossip site."

"Very funny. Feeling better?" He asked with a concern in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come over?" My heart started to race. Of course I wanted him to come over. But that was just so wrong.

"Sure."

He nodded and disappeared from his window. I quickly as possible I tried to make myself look more presentable so I grabbed my tights skinny jeans and my tight black 'V' neck t shirt and changed as quickly as possible. After I got dressed I tried to do something with my hair, but nothing looked good so I just tied them up in a high pony tail.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a light knock on the front door. After few calming breaths I made my way down the steps and opened the doors for Edward.

He looked sexy as always. He was wearing dark jeans with dark button up shirt to match and his hair was messy as usual.

"Hey." I greeted him trying to hide my huge grin which was eager to breakout, so I bit my lip.

"Hey." Hi smiled and walked in when I opened the door wider.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked once I closed the door. He put his hands on his hips and turned around to face me.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know." I took a few steps closer to him and his lips parted when his emerald eyes landed on my lips. "We could watch a movie?" I offered. He tore his gaze away from my lips and nodded.

"I will just fix us some snacks." I added and went to kitchen with Edward fallowing right behind me.

"So what's new?" He sat down at the round table and rested his hands on it.

"Nothing." I lied. I didn't feel like saying him that I may be pregnant. "What's new with you?" I grabbed the box of cheese sticks and pattered them on the plate.

"Nothing. " He mimicked me and that caused me to giggle. I reached up for the bag of chips, but I couldn't reach and all of a sudden Edward was standing behind me reaching for them. His chests were pressed at my back and I felt my breath catching in my throat.

"Here." He whispered in my hair as he put the bag down in front of me. Only now I noticed that I was trapped between the counter and him. I had to fight the urge to turn around to face him. But I wasn't sure I should do that. But while I have ben discussing about it in my head I noticed that he haven't moved. He was still standing behind me with each hand at either side of me.

I cleared my throat and he slowly backed off. I felt the familiar blush taking over my cheeks.

"I think that's plenty." I said and poured the chips on the plate. Edward grabbed the two plates and followed me. Now I wasn't sure, should we watch TV here downstairs or should we go up to my room? I mean it would be more comfortable in my room, but more awkward.

"Um...where do you want to watch it? We can stay here or we can go to my room?" I decided to leave it in his hands.

"Your room would be great. That couch is pretty uncomfortable." A small smirk appeared on his lips. I nodded and walked up the stairs with Edward right behind me.

We decided to go with whatever is on. Lucky for me there were no horror movies so we ended up watching _American Pie 'Naked mile'_.

"I just don't get. Which girl in her right mind gives her boyfriend a guilt free pass and hoped he won't use it." I said as I nibbled on my cheese stick.

"What's there's not to get? She just hopes he loves her and won't use it." He pointed out.

"But he's a teenage boy."

"So?"

"So? Do I need to remember that you fucked anything that moves back when you were a teenager?" As soon as I said those words I felt the familiar ache in my heart. Edward just looked at me with his mouth slightly open. "Im –"

"No. You are right. I did that. And I'm not proud of it. But we all make wrong choices. And besides I was a stupid teenager. I didn't know any better. That was the only way I was sure that I will hurt you.

"I hate that we went so wrong." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Me too. But look at the bright side." He nudged my side making me look up at him. "You are now engaged to a great guy." The weak smile was on his lip. I shifted myself up so I was now the same level as him.

"Edward I'm not engaged ." His eyebrows pushed together and his lips parted.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I'm not. He proposed to me and I said no. I loved him, but…He is ready to commit in that way, but I'm not. So it wouldn't be fair."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." I watched the small smile appear on his face. He was about to say something, but his phone went off.

"Hello?...Emmett?...Where are you?...You are doing what?" He pushed himself off the bed and motioned for me to get dressed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Emmett get in the fucking car!" Edward yelled at him pulling him by his shirt. Emmett had called Edward and asked him for his help because he wanted to sing a song to Rosalie declaring his undying love for her.

"No. I need to tell her." Emmett tried to get loos from Edwards grip, but he was too drunk to manage get free. Edward gripped his shoulders with both his hands and tried to get him off of Rosalie's lawn.

"Tell her? Dude, shes getting married to your fucking cousin and only now you figured out that you love Rosalie and always had loved her? Where were you few years ago when you still stood the fucking chance with her?" Edward pulled him harder making him to follow him.

"Bell. Bella tell him to let me go." Emmett pleaded.

"Em hes right. Shes getting married." I tried to talk some sense into his head, but I knew it was worthless. He was in love with her. Always had been.

"So? She needs to know." I looked into Emmett's sad eyes and my heart broke for him. He loved her. We all knew that. I think even Rose herself knew.

"Hes right Edward. She needs to know. But please Emmett, not now in the middle of the night when you are drunk. Tell her tomorrow. When your sober. Okay?"

He was silent for a while, but then nodded before getting into Edwards car.

"Hes a sleep." Edward said coming out of his house. I waited on his doorsteps making sure that he gets Emmett to sleep. Edward sat down next to me and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What a night huh?"

"Yeah. Thank god he called you." I kept silent for a while and so did he.

"I thought it was all past." He finally spoke.

"Yeah. I thought hes over her."

"No. She was his first love. No one can really get over their first love." He said looking straight in to my eyes. The familiar feeling filled mys stomach and I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

"They cant?"

He shook his head leaning closer. "No." He was just few inches away from me and I knew he was going to kiss me. And I did only thing imaginable. I teared my head away making him jerk his head back from surprise. He shook his head and chuckled.

The awkwardness filled the air so I stood up.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I've only been here three full days and so much had happened. I was begin to worry what else can I expect in these two weeks. Now all of these feelings for Edward were coming back and looks like I wasn't the only one with that problem since Emmett is acting like a lovesick teenager too.

And the other thing. Pregnancy. This one I wasn't expecting and as much as I wanted a child I really hoped I wont be pregnant.

I loved Jasper. But we were done. I wasn't ready to get married.

Next morning was beautiful , sunny and bright. No clouds were covering the sky's of Forks and that put a big smile on my face.

I noticed my phone screen flash and I took it to check. It was a text from Edward.

**Good morning. Miss you. Thought about you all night. - E**

I gaped stupidly at the phone in my hands. He missed me. He thought about me. I smiled wildly as I put the phone down and started my morning routine.

"How is he feeling?" I asked when Edward called me later that morning.

"Hes fine. Thanked for saving him for the mistake he was going to make."

"So hes not telling her?"

"No. He said its no use. She loves Royce and that's that."

"Oh.."

"so how are you? Wanna go grab some breakfast."

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

he was silent for a moment, but then he spoke. "Meet you in 10."

After 10 minutes we met in my backyard. I had made a coffee for both of us and we sat down at the round table looking at each other and grinning stupidly. I felt like I was sixteen again and got dazzled by the eyes of a beautiful boy named Edward Cullen. The schools hottest guy.

"So I got your message this morning." I spoke looking directly at him.

"yeah?"

"Edward. It doesn't matter how happy it made me feel, you are still engaged to be married." I said feeling my voice filling with disappointment.

"Yes. I am. But...tell me. Since you are here, haven't you felt the same way? Like we...like we belong?" He put his hands on the table and leaned closer.

"But it doesn't matter. There is girl waiting for you. Who trusts you." I tried to avoid his mesmerizing eyes.

"You know I've always wanted for you to be that girl." Thaw wasn't a question, that was a statement. The statement that made my heart jump.


End file.
